American Military Museum - Bulk Ingest
This process was developed for the bulk ingest of 5000 books donated to the library in Oct 2013. Move Boxes (This activity will be until trailer is completely empty) #a) Inspect box – reinforce with tape if necessary #b) Move boxes from trailer to BackShop Sort Box contents a) Pull out item and inspect b) Sort item into one of six (6) box groups and one''' (1) trash''' area for processing 1) All non-military non-book related items -> Disposal Processing 2) All non-military books -> Book Weeding Processing 3) Book/records/media/Technical Manuals/Field Manuals/covered DoD Publications 4a) Posters/binders/art/blueprints/photos/postcards/Pins/helmets/-> Library Processing 4b) Uniforms/accessories/undetermined/personal letters/loose papers/uncovered DoD publications/pamphlets -> Archive Processing 5 Magazines – Magazine Processing 6) Newspapers -> Newspaper Processing 7 ) Obvious trash, advertising -> Trashcan Disposal Processing # Enter item name, quantity, donor name, and number of disposal box into spreadsheet # Place item into appropriate Numbered Disposal Box # When box full, print two copies of spreadsheet and save with file name Disposal-Box-## # Seal box, tape paper spreadsheet of disposal box contents on front and # Place one paper spreadsheet in processing inbox # Repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed Book Weeding Processing # Enter title, donor name, and the number of disposal box into spreadsheet # Place item into appropriate Numbered Disposal Box # When box full, print two copies of spreadsheet and save with file name Weeding-Box-## (sequential number) # Seal box, tape paper spreadsheet of disposal box contents on front and # Place one paper spreadsheet in processing inbox # Repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed Library Processing # Enter title, last name of first listed author, donor name into spreadsheet. # Select pre-printed barcode, place in top 1/3 of back cover centered and cover with book tape. # Enter barcode into spreadsheet on same line as title, last name of first listed author, donor. # Place item into appropriate Numbered Library Book Box. # When box full, print two copies of spreadsheet and save with file name Library-Box-##. # Close box, tape paper spreadsheet of library box contents on front. **To be sealed at end of day. # Place one paper spreadsheet in processing inbox. # Prepare new library box with sequentially incremented number and repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed. Archive Processing # Enter description of item, donor name, and the number of disposal box into spreadsheet # Place item into appropriate Numbered Archive Box # When box full, print two copies of spreadsheet and save with file name Archive-Box-## (sequential number) # Seal box, tape paper spreadsheet of disposal box contents on front # Place one paper spreadsheet in processing inbox # Prepare new box # Repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed Magazine Processing # Place magazine into appropriate Numbered Magazine Box # When box full, Seal box, # Increment quantity of magazine boxes # Prepare new box # Repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed Newspaper Processing # Place newspaper into appropriate Numbered Newspaper Box # When box full, Seal box # Increment quantity of newspaper boxes in spreadsheet # Prepare new box # Repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed Obvious Trash # Place in designated trash cans # Repeat until all Reefer boxes are processed Move sealed boxes to designated storage location # Non-military items into Good Will set aside area (TBD) # Non-military books to Book Seller set aside area (TBD) # Library boxes into “Reefer” Trailer in designated library area # Archive boxes into B-3 Building # Magazine boxes into “Reefer” Trailer in designated magazine area # Newspaper boxes into “Reefer” trailer in designated newspaper area Clean backshop after processing # Clean up and organize remaining processing boxes # Clean up movement paths # Breakdown temporary IT infrastructure and move into B-1 trailer # Breakdown tables, chairs, coil cables, coil IT cables # Organize boxes, tables, tape, reinforcement materials # Clean and stage box pallets # Clean floors in backshop # Empty Trash Clean “Reefer” trailer # Return trailer to location # Organize and stage unopened boxes and tape # Remove any debris and trash # Sweep and clean trailer # Close trailer door